


Healing Hiling

by irregularjen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken, Cheating, Death, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, dotae, dowoo, hiling, idk what to tag, mentions death, pls read, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularjen/pseuds/irregularjen
Summary: Where in Doyoung meets Jungwoo at Taeyong"s house and their love blossomed until years later Jungwoo received a Wedding Invitation.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 3





	Healing Hiling

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is Mixed with the Filipino Language. Please leave a kudos or comments on where should I improve more.

2017

"Kuya Taeyong?"

"Oh? Kim Jungwoo?" Taeyong immediately went to Jungwoo and hugged him.

"Kuya bumalik ka na pala sa pinas? Kala ko next year ka pa uuwi? Miss na po kita," Jungwoo then faked cry.

"Ikakasal na kasi ako." Taeyong then showed his ring.

"Omg kuya Taeyong? Who are they? Grabe swerte nila dahil ikaw yung nakatuluyan." Tumawa si Taeyong ng malakas.

"Binobola mo na ako. Anyway gusto niya kasi mameet yung parents ko. He said he needs the parents' permission ASAP." Taeyong shook his head.

"Sino ba yan kuya ha? Napakasweet naman, yieee," Jungwoo teased him.

Taeyong laughs.

"Secret. I'll tell you nalang when he arrives, kasi after one week pa siguro yun dadating, galing sa Auckland, next week pa binigyan ng leave. Hardworking nun, I love him so much."

"I can see that Kuya, grabe yung mata niyo inlove na inlove. Sana lahat mahal," Yumuko si Jungwoo.

"Charot."Jungwoo looked up then proceeded to make peace sign.

"Hindi ba kayo nagkatuluyan ng crush mo? Ba't mo kasi di sinabi yung name, para ma-check ko kung he's a decent person." Taeyong tsked at Jungwoo.

"Eh kasi di pa yun sure, dapat may label muna bago ko ipakilala no?" Jungwoo sighed.

"Sabagay, oh siya puntahan ko muna friend ko. Enjoy ka dito Woo, kain lang nang kain!" Jungwoo then ate and suddenly a stranger approached him.

"Are you Kim Jungwoo?"

_Hala anak ng puta ba't ang gwapo, huhu. Pangit pa naman ako kumain._

Jungwoo braced himself and wiped his non-existent smudges.

"Yes, sino po sila? charot. Ano pong pangalan niyo?" The stranger shook his head.

"I'm Kim Doyoung" _Hala, pareho kami ng surname, shems pinsan ko to. Sayang naman._

"No, I'm from a different Kim. I'm not from your families' cirlce plus yeah I'm sayang talaga if I won’t be yours."

"Harought mo kuya, dali pakasal na tayo. Joke lang, pero sa totoo, paano mo nalaman na I'm not your pinsan?" Jungwoo womders and ate a spoonful of his food while looking intently at Doyoung.

"Cute."

"Lee Taeyong told me. He's my best friend, sabi niya I'm your type daw, tapos I saw you and you're my type too," and winked.

_Kuya wag kang ganyan kumakain pa ako, ikaw pa makain ko. Rawr_

"So you and Kuya Taeyong are same aged?" Doyoung shook his head.

"I'm younger than him. Do I look old ba?" Jungwoo then put down his spoon and waves his hand frantically.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to word it like that. Sabi mo best friends kayo, kaya akala ko yun. Friends ni Kuya Taeyong kasi ka same age niya lang or older than him nga." Both of them were quiet but its not an awkward atmosphere. Sagyang wala nang ma bigay ng chika ang dalawa.

"Let's date." Umigting ang panga ni Jungwoo.

"Po?" Doyoung snickered.

"I said Let's date. Lets try to build our chemistry and see if we really do click."

Jungwoo was hesitant. He felt so insecure.

"You don't want? Its okay, take your time. I won't pressure you."

He IS pressured. He thought if he prolongs this Doyoung would not be interested in him anymore.

"I'll just tell you soon. Can i have your number?" They then exchanged numbers.

Jungwoo still didn't give his answers but they continued to meet up, chat, and text and call each other. They almost seemed like a couple.

One day Taeyong's family visited the Kim's house and had a little farewell party for the enlistment of Jungwoo's little brother, Sungchan.

"How's Doyoung, Jungwoo? Di na sumasalpot sa usapan si Doyoung since he started talking to you. Ano kayo na ba?" Taeyong teased Jungwoo about Doyoung being lovesick and Jungwoo being pakipot.

"I'll answer him soon. I can feel him naman and I guess he likes me too? Anyway kain muna tayo." Jungwoo and Taeyong chat and ate.

After eating the oldies started their karaoke session while the rest are chatting and staring at their phones.

"Babe? Oh you're near na? Okay I'll be out and wait for you sa gates."

"Jowa mo Kuya?" Taeyong nods and hurriedly went out.

_Doyoung potential jowa is calling..._

_"Hello?"_ shet yung bedroom voice

"You just woke up?"

_"Yes, I just wanted to greet you a good morning but it’s already noon so, good afternon."_

"Wala ka bang trabaho? Diba meron, bat ka matagal bumangon?"

_"No, I don't have work today. Wanna go here? Let’s hang out?"_

"Okay."

_"Okay I'll pick you up."_

"I'll be waiting at my house. Ingat."

After the call Taeyong went to him with a man.

"Babe meet Jungwoo." they shook hands.

"I'm Jaehyun. Taeyong's fiancé." Jungwoo was shocked of how handsome his Kuya Taeyong's fiancé is. Pero gwapo parin si Doyoung hmph.

Then they talked and talked about the two's experiences sa ibang bansa and how they met.

"Jungwoo! You have a guest, come here!" he said his excuses to the couple and went out.

"Hi. Before we'll go pasok muna tayo. I'll bihis muna nandoon din naman si Kuya Taeyong so you won't get bored."

Jungwoo and Doyoung went to the living room where the couple are seated.

"Doyoung? Bakit ka nandito? Ah you're here because Jungwoo pala." Doyoung then elbowed Taeyong.

"Mag-usap muna kayo diyan bihis lang ako." pumunta si Jungwoo patungo sa kanyang room.

"Wait Kim Jungwoo." His mom called.

"Who's that guy you’re bringing?" His mom asked.

"Doyoung. Best friend yun ni Kuya Taeyong, friend ko rin." Jungwoo's mom smirked.

"You like him don't you? Huwag aksayahin yung oras mo, baka may aagaw sayo." He nodded to avoid prolonging and went to his room and changed his clothes.

"Doyoung tara na." they went off.

They talked, ate watched movies at Doyoung's house. Jungwoo decided its time.

"Yes."

Doyoung was puzzled.

"What? I asked you what movie would you like to watch and you answered yes?" he laughed.

"I'll go out with you. I'll date you." then they kissed, Jungwoo went home later that midnight drunk in love.

After Jungwoo that, their love prospered. They were the cutest couple. Doyoung was so gentle and was very much in love. They went on several dates when there was no work. An ideal couple said by Kuya Taeyong.

"Our memories for the past 3 years Babe. Look." Jungwoo showed their first trip together in Ukraine. Both were cold, cheeks red, noses clogged while hugging each other.

"Naalala ko yan. You were so cute. You were so cold back then kahit balot na balot ka na. Parang naging mama ako sayo noon," they continued to reminisce the old times.

"Happy Third to us Baby. To more years for us!" and made cheers with their wine and spent the rest of the night in each others arms.

It was end of the month, both Doyoung and Jungwoo were busy because of workk. They haven’t talked a lot as there are reports and deadlines that are needed to be passed. Jungwoo went home and received a shocking news.

"Taeyong broke up with his fiancé." Jungwoo's mom informed him.

"What? Kuya Taeyong broke up with his fiancé? Bakit? Hala." Jungwoo's mom nodded.

"Weeks ago pa daw sabi ni Yeseul," Yeseul is Taeyong's mom.

Jungwoo called Doyoung but he wasn't answering. He must have heard about it and went to comfort him. Days went by di parin nagparamdam si Doyoung, there are some texts but they never really had long chats and calls anymore.

"Should I go to Kuya's house ba?" Jungwoo's mom nodded.

"He laughs around you, go make him smile." Jungwoo scoffs.

"Ay wow mama ginawa akong clown? Sige lang clown naman talaga ako, nagmana sayo," Jungwoo's mom slap his arm.

"Aray mama. Sige bye pupunta na ako." Jungwoo went to his car and started the engine, before driving he decided to call Taeyong.

"Hello, kuya are you okay?"

_"Yeah, he's fine na."_

"..."

"Doyoung?"

_"Yes babe?"_

"Ah you're there pala? Ba't di mo sinasagot mga tawag ko? I miss you."

_"Sorry I was busy with work and well comforting Taeyong here. He's so heartbroken."_

"Its okay. I'll go there to talk to him."

After the call, Jungwoo went to Taeyong's home. Doyoung and Jungwoo talked in the living room while Taeyong is sleeping. Doyoung told Jungwoo that Jaehyun was cheating on someone because Jaehyun thought Taeyong was seeing Doyoung.

"That's nonsense. YOU are seeing me. Tayo yung magjowa. Ang babaw naman ng kokote niya. Tsk sinayang lang niya ang beauty ni Kuya Taeyong."

"J-Jungwoo! Y-you're here?" Taeyong goes out wide eyed, looking at Jungwoo and back to Doyoung.

"Why are you shocked?" Jungwoo laughs.

"Are you fine now? You're feeling better? I heard the news. Bumisita ba sila kuya Johnny at Yuta?"

"Yes, actually it was Doyoung who saw my fiancé cheating on me."

"Good. Thank god someone found out. You're better off without him Kuya. Marami pang tao sa mundo may babae at lalaki diyan. Sana maka makaget-over ka agad sa jerk na yun." Taeyong nodded and Jungwoo hugged Taeyong.

"I'll go na Kuya I have work pa tomorrow."

"I'll hatid you." Doyoung offered.

"No, its fine. I bought my car with me. You don't need to, take care of Kuya Taeyong nalang for me." Doyoung kissed Jungwoo and bid their goodbyes.

Jungwoo never knew what happened after that night. Jungwoo should've said yes to Doyoung giving him a ride. He should have.

2027

"Ma, ano to?" Jungwoo's mom attempts to stop his son from opening the letter.

"No, anak that's not for you." Jungwoo's mom insisted.

"Eh? Ma, triple borad doctor ka, you know how to read. Alam mo bang To: Jungwoo Kim yung nakalagay? Hehe tanda mo na pala ma." Jungwoo's mom smacked him.

"Basta bahala ka sa buhay mo, I warned you. Tinago ko yan, for your sake. Ayaw kong masaktan ka ulit." Jungwoo's mom sat beside him while he was opening the letter.

"Wow, this looks expensive? Sinong ikakasal? Cousin? Si Kuya Taeil ba? Omg its time na, sino kaya?"

Jungwoo's smile dropped.

Jungwoo Kim,

You're officially invited to the wedding ceremony of Lee and Kim!

Date: 2nd of July

Time: 1PM

Venue: xxx-xxx-xxx

Be there and Congratulate the newlyweds in their first walk together as a married couple.

Jungwoo's mom started crying.

"I'm sorry anak." His mom cried harder.

"Ba't ka nagsosorry? Wala namang may sala rito ma. I'm happy for them." His mom looked at him and hugged him tight.

"Ma, over ka. I'm happy for them talaga. Kuya found his happiness with him and they even got married."

"Pupunta ka? Huwag ka nalang pumunta. Lets go on a trip tomorrow para di mo maiisip yun. Lets spend time together before your departure."

"No, ma. They invited me, I should go there. Magmumukha akong bitter pag di ako pumunta. Mama, yung good guy image ko di pwedeng masira. Mabait ako mama, sa mukha palang." Jungwoo winked at his mom.

"Yucks! Ikaw bahala basta di kami pupunta ng papa mo. Si Sungchan nalang sasama sayo total brothers naman kayo, di ko gustong makita ang pagmumukha ng taong nagpasakit sayo Woo. Papa mo rin ayaw makita silang dalawa kaya nga di na tayo nagce-celebrate ng pangmalakihan, kasi if we do? Nandyan pamilya niya at makikita mo rin sila. At the reason why pinapunta kita ibang bansa? Is for you to heal."

"Ma, I'm fine na. I've been well sa Auckland. Nakita ko nga yung ex ni kuya doon. He greeted me nga parang walang ginawa kay kuya. But yeah ma, I'm okay now. I'm over it." Jungwoo's mom nodded and wiped her tears.

The next day, Jungwoo changed his clothes to a tuxedo and prepared for the wedding ceremony.

"Sungchan, bs ka talaga. Faster naman diyan bro." Sungchan went down and nagdadabog.

"Tara na, mala-late tayo."

Then they went to the venue.

"Andaming tao. Sana all rich," Sungchan looked around in awe.

"Hi, are you Jungwoo Kim?" a lady who seem a part of the staff approached.

"Yes, I'm with my brother as my plus one by the way." Jungwoo smiled.

"Yes, I'll take you to your assigned seats." the lady led them to the almost front seats.

"Oh? Why are we here in front? We are not really close with any of the two." the staff smiled.

"You were listed as one of the important people by the couple. So we assigned the seats accordingly. I'll leave you two here." Jungwoo and Sungchan nodded.

"Important ka daw kuya, important para saktan ka nila." Tumawa ng malakas si Sungchan ng malakas at hinampas ni Jungwoo kasi tumingala ang mga guest sa kanila.

"Putangina Sungchan pakisara ng malaking bibig mo. Masyado kang daldal," tumawa rin naman si Jungwoo.

"Eh, ba't kai important, ginulo nila yung buhay mo tapos important? Walang paramdam for how many years? Ayaw ko nga pumunta pero may pagkain kaya here ako," A hint of anger at playfulness is in Sungchan's voice.

"Ako rin naman pagkain no? Anong akala mo sa pagpunta ko rito?"

"Makita ang ex mo? Kasi pupunta ka na naman ng ibang bansa?"

"Shuta ka naman Sungchan. Wala na okay na ako, di na ako matitinang diyan. Men are trash."

"Weh, parang di mo iniyakan yung tao. Men are trash pero nahulog ka naman?" Sungchan sticks out his tongue.

"Bahala ka diyan."

"Magsa-start na." sabi ni Sungchan.

"Please all rise and welcome the newlyweds warmly,

Mr. Lee and Mr. Kim!"

All guests clapped and cheered. Jungwoo claps his hands and saw the couple walked down the aisle. Meanwhile Sungchan is looking at his Kuya.

_To be honest, kumikirot yung puso ko. Ako sana yan eh. We promised each other. We loved each other._

_Loved._

_Past tense._

_Right._

_We're through._

"Kuya, sit down na daw," Sungchan pulled down Jungwoo.

Ceremony officially starts by the officiate saying,

"The marriage contract is the most cherished contract in our society because it forms the basis for our social structure. This solemn agreement between Mr. Lee Taeyong and Mr. Kim Doyoung has permanent legal standing, and we are serving as witnesses to it. By means of this ceremony, Mr. Lee Taeyong and Mr. Kim Doyoung will become united in a special new way. To this moment they bring the fullness of their hearts to share with one another; they bring the dreams which bind them together in spirit; they bring their individuality, which will be preserved, but out of which will emerge their life together."

"Mr. Kim Doyoung, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

Doyoung says, "I do."

All Jungwoo could hear for the rest of the exchanging of vows is Doyoung's 'I do'.

"Oh to be Lee Taeyong." Jungwoo talks to himself.

"Oh kala ko move on?" Sungchan interrupted Jungwoo's thoughts.

"Epal ka talaga eh no? Focus na nga tayo."

Taeyong says, "I do."

Then came the giving and receiving of rings, they vowed to love each other on this day forward for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until they are parted by death.

"Now that Mr. Kim and Mr. Lee have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, and with you all here as witnesses, it is my honour and delight to declare you married and partners in life...for life! You may now seal your vows with a kiss." Everyone cheered when the newlyweds kissed.

Jungwoo on the other hand, is starring at the couple kissing on stage. He cannot look away. He shouldn't, he should be seen as someone who supported them and accepted them.

"Now lets start this celebration with their thoughts and feelings this afternoon." says Johnny the Emcee for the ceremony.

"First of all, I thank all of the guests for welcoming us warmly. I am very thankful that I got to be married by my bestfriend. Doyoung has been there during my lows and highs, we keep each other moving..."

Jungwoo did not really pay attention to Taeyong's speech and just stared at the both of them onstage all lovey dovey with each other.

"Now, Kim Doyoung?"

Doyoung and Jungwoo made an eye contact. Doyoung broke the contact first and grabbed the microphone to speak.

_Oh shit what an awkward eye contact. Gusto kong tumago sa lupa._ Jungwoo inwardly thought.

"I'm just very thankful for this day that you all here are able to witness an important journey of our lives. Very thankful to my supportive families and friends. Mommy and Daddy don't worry I'll take good care of your son."

Then that broke the crowd, once again it was full of cheers and awes from the audience.

"Cheers to the new couple! Now the cutting of cake" Time passed and its now time to eat. Sungchan and Jungwoo really are brothers they started to eat with no talks there is just plain silence between the two until a photographer reached out to them.

"Excuse me, I'll take pictures with you and the married couple alright? Come here Mr. Kim and Mr. Lee, you can stand at the back." the couple then stood behind them and the brothers wiped their mess on their faces.

"1, 2, 3 SMILE"

"Last one. Yep. Thank you!"

“Puta ang awkward,” Sungchan whispered.

"Congratulations Kuya Taeyong and you Doyoung!" Sungchan breaks the silence and nudges Jungwoo.

"Congrats Kuya Taeyong and Kuya Doyoung!" smiled at the both of them.

"Thank you for coming by the way. Please say my greetings to tito and tita." says Taeyong with his happiest smile.

_Kuta Taeyong is happy._

_I think that's enough._

The photographer called them to the next table. The couple said their farewells to the brothers and went to the next table.

"Kuya, wala ba kayong closure ni Doyoung?"

"Wala, di ko na kailangan yun."

"Need mo yun, kuya. Alam kong you are still hurting. Kitang kita naman. Sila lang yung manhid. Grabe pa maka smile si Kuya Taeyong ha, kung ako yun iirapan ko talaga. Kapal ng muk—"

"Huwag ka nga Sungchan. I'm okay. I'm not happy but I'm okay. You can see naman na they are happy."

"Unfair naman noon, sila happy and ikaw hindi?"

"Tanggap ko na Chan. Di kami pwede eh, di nag work. Di na pwedeng pilitin and I won't stay here for long naman diba? Pupunta na ako sa Africa, I have a friend there. Doon ako magpapahinga."

"Basta kuya, tawagan mo kami before mangyari yun."

"Alangan dapat alam niyo no para I know may nagmamahal sakin. Charot."

"Hala sige kain na."

Di na kumain si Jungwoo. Tumingala lang ito sa malayo at iniisip ang lahat ng nangyari noon.

_"Doyoung? Pipiliin mo ba talaga si Kuya kesa sa akin? Ako rin naman naghihirap. Di lang naman siya naghihirap ah? Need ko rin ng isa g taong magsusuporta sa'kin. May saki—"_

_"But he's my best friend." immediately interrupts._

_"Pero ako yung boyfriend mo? Tangina, kala ko mas nangingibabaw ako. Sabihin mo nalang, Doyoung. Sabihin mong ayaw mo na sa'kin."_

_"No, Jungwoo. I need you. I love you."_

_"No, Doyoung. You don't."_

_"I am not gaslighting you pero di ko na kaya. Palagi nalang siya. Siya yung pinupuntahan mo lagi. Pag may date tayo, tapos si Kuya tatawag? wala na game over self pumunta na doon sa bahay ni Kuya Taeyong." humahagulgol na sabi ni Jungwoo at lumabas sa apartment ni Doyoung._

_"Sungchan? Oh diba nasa XX apartment ka? Kunin mo ko dito sa apartment ni Doyoung. Dali."_

_"Jungwoo, wait. Sandali babe." Jungwoo walked faster and closed the elevator immediately he steps in.When the elevator opened Jungwoo loked around the area where Sungchan is._

_Sungchan is outside waiting for Jungwoo. Jungwoo immediately ran towards the car._

_"Oh kuya bat ka umiyak nag-aaway na naman kayo?"_

_"Wala na kami Chan, go step on the gas. Tara na."_

_They went home and Jungwoo told his family everything._

"Kuya, alam mo yung araw na nagbreak kayo? Daling dali akong pumunta doon kala ko anong nangyari. Hays what will you do without me talaga. You were so hard to please after the break up ha. You even swore not to see him anymore."

"Yeah, it was a hard time pero eto ako ngayon oh kumakain sa kasal ng ex ko at cousin natin." tumawa silang dalawa. The ceremony ended, and they went home.

"How was the wedding?" his mom asked.

"The food was a bomb, infairness."

"Oo nga pala ma, I'll be going to Africa na on July 4."

"That's two days from now? Anak a—"

"No, ma ako lang. Huwag na kayong pumunta, gusto ko ng peaceful na rest no? Kulit niyo kaya."

"Hala siya."

July 4th came. Jungwoo's mom and dad cried and Sungchan got teary-eyed.

"Hala mga bes ang over niyo? Mamamatay na ba ako?"

"Nak, wag kang magbiro ng ganyan."

"Call us when you arrive." Jungwoo nodded.

Before boarding, Jungwoo looked at his family for the last time outside, waved and cried.

Then off Jungwoo go.

Upon arriving in Africa he saw his friend there who will help him take care of his rest.

"Father Mark!"

"Kim Jungwoo!"

Days passed, its finally time.

"I need to sleep na. Since I don’t know what will happen, I’ll pray."

"Hiling ko lang ay sana okay sila mama at papa at di pababayaan si Sungchan. At si Doyoung—"

There was a loud silence.

"I should call him."

_"Hello?"_

"Hello? Is this Kim Doyoung?"

_"Yes, speaking who is this?"_

"..."

Ah he deleted my contact, that hurts.

"Oh! This is Jungwoo."

"..."

_"Yeah, anong kailangan mo?"_

His voice sounds so cold. Ebarg naman naks naka move on talaga si Kuya.

"Nothing. I just wanna say my farewell to you and thank you sa lahat ng memories. I will cherish them well. I’ll must say this so I can rest peacefully."

_"Para ka namang mamamatay, lets just talk personally. When are you free?"_

"Thats the point lmao. Anyways I'm not there, I'll away forever. I won't see you personally too. I just really wanna say my gratitudes to you. If you weren't by my side, my life would be very boring. So thank you."

Jungwoo ended the call. He finally can breathe. Jungwoo went to bed.

Morning then came, Jungwoo's alarm was ringing, bells were ringing. A junior priest knocked on Jungwoo's room, shocked to see Jungwoo laying on the bed and called Father Mark.

Father Mark then hurriedly came and checked Jungwoo's pulse. He called his family and sent them the news.

"His time has come. May you rest well in heaven and run freely up there.” 

“Please pray for the soul our brother Jungwoo Kim.”

End.


End file.
